


400 Miles

by heresyourchecksir (irongirl4597)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/heresyourchecksir
Summary: Farmer is feeling lonely, so Chowder decides to do something about it.





	400 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked :"Can you do something charmer?" and I hope this is what they meant. Takes place in the summer when Chowder and Farmer are in California.
> 
> Very loosely based on the song "500 Miles" by The Proclaimers

The tell tale ring of Skype played from Chowder’s laptop speakers as he anxiously smoothed down his hair. After ringing for a few seconds, Farmer’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hey babe!” Farmer greeted with a wave.

“Hey! How are you? How’s your internship?” Chowder asked, drinking in the sight of his slightly pixelated girlfriend.

“I’m great! The internship is so cool! I’m learning so much, and the biologist in charge said that I’m doing a great job!” Farmer bounced up and down with excitement.

“That’s awesome!!” Chowder beamed. “And of course you are! Someday you’re gonna be a world renowned marine biologist and he’ll be able to say ‘she was my intern once’. And I’ll get to say ‘she was my girlfriend once”.”

“What do you mean ‘was’?” Farmer raised her eyebrow at him.

“Well, I’ll be your trophy husband at that point!” Chowder winked, smiling smugly.

“Or my trophy winning husband, Mr. Future-Goalie-for-the-Sharks,” Farmer said, causing Chowder to blush.

“I’d be more likely to end up playing for the Barracudas, which would still be cool! Even though it’s the AHL and not the NHL. Or I’ll just be an awesome computer programmer!” Chowder said enthusiastically, earning an amused smile from Farmer. They stared at each other with soft smiles, enjoying each other’s virtual presence.

“Oh! They let me help feed the sharks today! I got to touch one and it felt so weird! Did you know that their skin is-” Farmer got interrupted by her phone beeping, “hold on a sec.” She glanced down to read the text and visibly deflated as she texted back.

“Cait? Is everything okay?” Chowder asked, his eyebrows creasing in concern.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” she said sadly, putting her phone down. Chowder stared expectantly at her. 

“Tomorrow’s my day off,” she continued reluctantly, “and I had made plans with some of my friends to get together and hang around the city, but they just told me they can’t make it.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Farms. That really sucks.” Chowder’s shoulders slumped in sympathy.

“Whatever. I’ll just chill at home and watch Netflix,” Farmer tried to shrug it off. Chowder opened his mouth to offer more sympathy, but Farmer cleared her throat. “Anyway, back to the sharks…”

 

***

 

When they ended their call three hours later, Chowder still felt bad. He knew Farmer was feeling lonely at her internship, with her being one of three interns and the other two being college roommates. Her friends had promised to come visit her several times already, but had always backed out at the last minute. There wasn’t anything Chowder felt he could do to help her. Or was there? Chowder pulled up google maps on his computer, an impulsive thought forming in his head. He looked at the distance and made his decision.

“Hey mom!” he called into the house, “Can I borrow your car tomorrow?”

 

***

 

Farmer cursed the internship for making her body unable to wake up after 10 am, but at least this way she could get another two episodes of  _ Friends _ in. She had just started a third when she heard a knock on the door. Confused, she paused the episode and went to investigate. She opened the door and took a step back in shock.

“Chris? What are you doing here?” she asked her boyfriend in disbelief. He had deep circles under his eyes, a bag slung over his shoulder, and his hair was messy, but he still gave her a bright smile.

“I didn’t want you to be alone,” he said with a small shrug. Farmer’s eyes welled up with tears and she jumped into his arms. She heard his bag hit the ground and felt his strong arms wrap around her, holding her close.

“I can’t believe you drove here! All by yourself! That’s what, four hundred miles? How long did it take?” Farmer asked, leaning back to see his face.

“About six hours. But who cares? I would’ve walked it if I had to, just to make sure you weren’t alone today,” Chowder said, pressing his forehead to hers. Farmer giggled and leaned in to kiss him, excited to spend the day with her ridiculously romantic boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [heresyourchecksir](heresyourchecksir.tumblr.com)


End file.
